Talk:Nala
There is absolutely NO proof Nala is an entire genreation younger than Zira. I'm changing this. Any objections, feel free to speak. Nala, Queen of Simba? Nala is never reffered to as a Queen in TLK or SP. Sure they were to be betrothed, but when Simba 'died', no they weren't. It was Simba's choice if he choice Nala as his queen or not but we never saw him do this. Unlike Sarabi, who leads the hunting party(a duty of a queen in TLK and the lead lioness in real-life), clearly the Queens job. The books call Nala a queen, but books aren't canon, right HF?Werebereus 16:13, June 7, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :No, books are not canon. They are semi-canon. But it's kind of obvious that Nala is queen, even in the movies, as she is seen roaring over the Pride Lands with Simba, Kovu, and Kiara at the end of Simba's Pride. In addition, before Kiara's hunt, she and the rest of the royal family walk down in-between the gathered pride, repeating this procession at the end of the movie. It's okay to keep her listed as queen, since she is definitely a part of the monarchy. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) It's kinda obvious Zira was Scar's queen to. But I put that, everyone would swarm. Books are canon, even if you say they aren't. And no, it's never said, so it's not okay. Everything you said is speculation.Werebereus 19:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Actually, it's not obvious, because everyone I know who's seen Simba's Pride thinks she was just a follower. But there's no one I know who would deny Nala being Simba's queen. And if all books were canon, then whole fictional universes would be drastically changed and distorted because of them. I know this is true because I own many books that have faulty descriptions about the universe they're based off. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 20:08, June 7, 2011 (UTC) You know me, and i'll say it again. If they don't contradict they're fine. And that's no proof, the films themselves are faulty. Nala is not Simba's queen because there is no film proof or said by the directors for that matter. *Does she lead the hunting party? No. *Does she try and contradict any of Simba's action with her power? No. *Is Kiara taking her place? No. *Is she ever called a queen? No. One could say a mate and a queen are one in the same, but that'd just support my ZiraXScar theory via book and the supposed deleted scene SP hinted at. You simply have no proof. The 'people you know' is barely anything. I could bring about 40 people over here supporting the idea Zira and Scar are mates.Werebereus 20:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :How about this: ::* Is there even a hunting party in Simba's Pride? No. ::* Does Sarabi ever contradict Mufasa's action with her power? No. ::* How do you know Kiara isn't taking Nala's place? Because it's a given that she is. ::* Is Sarabi ever called a queen? No, but she is Mufasa's mate and he is the king. Since Kiara is given the title of "queen," it doesn't take rocket science to figure out that Nala is the current queen. :And actually, it wouldn't support your theory, because there's still no proof that Scar and Zira were mates. And the people who support your theory just prove my point: no one knows. So can we stop arguing, please, and edit constructively? I'm tired of wasting all my editing on talk pages; it brings down the rate on my edit count. Just accept the answer I give and deal with it. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:54, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :And just get over the fact Nala isn't the queen and leave the page be. It's not canon. Not unless you are willing to accept the books as Canon. ::I left the page alone. I just hate arguing online. It's so unproductive. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Headline text No Vote We aren't voting on this. Just because you don't like it HF doesn't mean it's wrong. I didn't like the name outsiders and you didn't give a crap when we suggested a vote. There is no proof unless you turn to the books, and we've listed as a possibility. You said we were going to leave the page alone. And that's what's going to happen. Obviously everyone is going to vote FOR Nala being queen so it's pointless. You're the majority, so what? You're not right. She's a mate, not a queen.Werebereus 22:35, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Unfair Vote HoneyFur the vote is unfair. You KNOW everyone's for Nala being queen. So what? It's not true, none of you can prove it. You know im not going to win, and that's why you organized it. What if we were all for Kovu being listed as Zira's adopted son? I bet there would be no vote there. It's never said it's not true. You all complained endlessly about his with Vitani and Nuka, The Outsiders, and this is no different. Nala is NOT sima's queen. Get OVER it.Werebereus 22:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Then why do the Pridelanders bow to her at the end of Simba's Pride? She's queen, Werebereus, YOU get over it. And if you don't want a vote, then fine. We're keeping her listed as queen. Your choice. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:16, June 10, 2011 (UTC) No she isn't HF. You can ASSUME she's the queen, but she's not. And how do you know they aren't just bowing at Simba? That's no proof. You can't put anything unless you accept the books, so enough.Werebereus 00:48, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Your choice. What do you want? --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 01:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) We aren't voting because you know you're going to win and that's not fair. You can do what you always tell me to do with unclear info and observations: Put it in the Trivia. "Nala is never mention in the any of the films as Simba's queen"Werebereus 01:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Well, you know, they never say that Nala's a lion. Timon calls her a "carnivore," but we have no proof that she's a lion. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 11:34, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::The official disney site has her species listed as a lion. But not a queeen; Her occupation is a huntress and a "brave and powerful lioness" http://disney.go.com/characters/#/characters/animated/thelionking/ . Unlike Sarabi, Cleary said to be Mufasa's husband, Nala is JUST a huntress. You lost honeyfur, and that's that.Werebereus 13:00, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::You keep trying to make me give up so you can get your way, but that's not going to happen. The Pridelanders would not bow to a "brave and powerful lioness." They would bow to their queen. Oh, and here's something else. It never says that Sarafina is Nala's mother. Sure, she's seen bathing Nala, but their direct relation is never actually stated. So you see, Werebereus, we can make an argument about almost anything, even the most obvious information. So Nala is queen. We don't need someone to scream it through a megaphone for it to be proof. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 13:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Again, how do you know they weren't bowing to Simba. Afterall he WAS on the side where they were bowing, in the background, while Nala is just in the foreground. Not only is Simba over there, Kiara is as well. Really? It's not? Nala:MOM. Can I go with Simba? Sarafina: Hmmm, what do you think Sarabi? Yep, it sure isn't. And no she isn't Honeyfur. The official Disney site doesn't even say so.Werebereus 16:11, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :But how do we know Sarafina is Nala's biological mother? And the Disney site is obviously not very reliable, as it calls Zira Scar's sister. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 23:19, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Because no on ever says she's adopted, unlike Kovu, who pointed out himself he wasn't Scar's son and Nuka said this as well. Then there's the fact they're basically clones. And the site that said Scar is Zira's sister? Not canon: It was a page for TLK 1 1/2 not 2, so obviously the person who wrote it didn't know what they were doing. :::I know, and that's why I said the website isn't reliable. And the fact that Nala is Sarafina's biological daughter is not outright stated, so we could make some ridiculous claim that Sarafina isn't officially her mother. That's how out of proportion your argument about Nala not being queen is. If she's "betrothed" to Simba, then that means she's the future queen. I highly doubt Chumvi or Kula was betrothed to anyone. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 02:07, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nala was betrothed to him, yes, but Simba 'died' so whatever betrothal status they had was broken after that. They COULD'VE, most likely re-established it but who knows? It's like Kovu and Kiara 'marriage', it's unclear. And that's a poor argument. NO ONE is said to be anyones Biological kid. Kovu was said not to be, so he isn't. Everyone else is. hey calll their parents 'mom' or 'dad' and so it's so. Nala is not queen, stop changing the subject.Werebereus 16:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus I'm pointing out that your argument is just as ridiculous as mine. "Nala is not Sarafina's daughter because they never specifically say so in the movie." "Nala is not queen because they never specifically say so in the movie." And I'm not the one changing the subject. Take your pick: vote or keep Nala listed as queen. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:08, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Uh, yeah they do. She says MOM. There's MY proof. You simply have no proof at all. Merely speculation. Don't try and turn this around just because you don't like it. I'm picking neither, because you choose to be stubborn. My argument isn't ridiculous, yours just is. NO ONE in the TLK universes looks at their kid and goes "This is my biological kid". Your argument is not only ridiculous but Pathetic. She has a kid from Simba. Big deal. That doesn't make her a queen. Zira is never said to be queen, neither is Nala. If we vote on this we'll also be voting for Zira as queen and for the Outlander article. Y'know, since you think it's a good idea to put the majority opinion on an article that's SUPPOSED to be all facts.Werebereus 00:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Drop the disrespect and make your choice. If not, I'll choose for you. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:59, June 15, 2011 (UTC) We can add the information on her page. HOWEVER we will also be adding it on Zira's page. Neither are said to be Queen, but who cares? Non-canon information? Big Deal. Just don't double standard it. And way to choose for me, because you know i'm right honeyfur.Werebereus 01:38, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Obviously not, because I think your argument is ridiculous and very out of place. You just never accept that you're wrong, which gets annoying. Either way, I'm putting the vote back up, because there is not enough evidence supporting Zira as Scar's queen. If you take it down, Werebereus, I will be very ticked off. -- [[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Bob's Your Uncle!]] 02:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Vote Guidelines: :1) Only active users can contribute; they need to have at least fifty edits and have been a wikian for at least three months. If you need to know how many edits you have, visit and enter your user name. :2) If you are for keeping Nala listed as queen, post , followed by ~~~~. :3) If you are against keeping Nala listed as queen, post , followed by ~~~~. :4) List your vote under the appropriate heading. :5) Sign with ~~~~. The vote will be in session for three days, starting June 15th and ending June 17th. For : HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:52, May 10, 2011 (UTC) : User:Chris14 (talk) 4:01, 15 June 2011 (UTC) : SimbaTheKing 16:03, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Against Pathetic You know what? I don't even care anymore. I'm tired of arguing with all you pricks. Go ahead, add her as queen, just know you've reopened the argument with Zira. It was NOT SETTLED. We never came to a consensus. Maybe YOU should get a websters dictionary and looked the word up.Werebereus 02:52, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Werebereus, what you want is your way. When we didn't buy your argument about Zira, you went and found something else that could help you win your argument. And I'm tired of arguing, too. Even when I gave you a fair shot at this, your disrespect didn't change. Nala is queen; there is not a person in the world who would deny it. And the Scar/Zira shipping is a debated theory. What would make a world of good right now would be if you stopped bringing up arguments on every talk page and started editing constructively. My edit count on talk pages have skyrocketed. You're a constructive editor, but instead of focusing on speculation, you need to focus on the stub pages, the uncategorized pages, the pages that have horrible grammar, the pages that are just a mess, etc. We are sooooooooo close to making the wikia spotlight. I want to be fully focused on editing, not arguing. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 03:10, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Nala is not queen you have no proof, just as I have no proof Zira is Scar's. And there is a person, ME. This wasn't evne an argument. I'm RIGHT, but none of you are willing to accept that. You're just making up excuse after excuse and taking the argument everywhere. You have no proof she's queen. NONE. Not unless you accept to books as CANON. I'm not speculating. Just as Scar didn't father Nuka due to the mere fact it wasn't stated, Nala and Simba are not married due to the mere fact it wasn't stated. If you just want to focus on editing, just give up. GIVE UP. My way is RIGHT for once. It was never stated, it's not true.Werebereus 03:16, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::Well, Werebereus, it's rather queen-like behavior for a queen to stand beside her mate on Pride Rock when the newborn heir is present to the Pridelands. Sarabi did, and Nala did it. Plus, I find it hard for Nala to not be queen when her daughter is called "princess" in Simba's Pride. Last time I checked, the mother of a princess is called the queen when her father is the king. It doesn't make sense why Nala isn't queen when she OBVIOUSLY is. User talk:Chris14 (talk) 4:03, 15 June 2011 (UTC) ::::She's the daughter of the king. She'd be called princess wether Nala was queen or not. Simba was of royal blood, not Nala. No it doesn't make sense, lots of stuff in TLK doesn't, but your just speculating again. The books says she's a queen and that's it.Werebereus 04:12, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :If you really cared so much, then you'd vote, not just give up. And when the vote is through, no matter what the result, this argument will be dropped. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 14:54, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::That's the thing. I DON'T care because i know i'll lose. You all have pathetic arguments and nothing but speculation. Why can't we put it in the trivia? You can drop the argument, but im not done.Werebereus 16:11, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :What would we put in the trivia? "It's not outright stated that Nala is queen, but heavily hinted?" --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 16:49, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah. As a matter of fact, it's already there and has been there for a while.Werebereus 17:28, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Works for me. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 17:56, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::But she will NOT be listed as the queen. If she can, I will list Nuka as Scar's son.Werebereus 17:57, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereues :Stop acting like a five-year-old. That argument is over and you lost. Instead of pouting, you should just accept the fact that you don't have enough evidence supporting your theory. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 22:16, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Neither do you. And I don't have "Evidence". She's never stated as a queen in ANY of the films or the site: this is a fact. YOU are the one with no proof.Werebereus 00:12, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I'm talking about your Nuka theory. And they don't need to outright state everything for it to be canon. Evidence suggested in the movie should be enough. And anyway, why are we still arguing? I agreed to put it in the trivia. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 00:19, June 16, 2011 (UTC) But you're still titling her when such a thing is never said. I said put "She is never refered to as a queen" nor "She is queen despite this never being said". That's what you planned to put and I disagree with it.Werebereus 00:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Regardless of the vote, we will keep your tidbit in the trivia. But if our vote wins, then she will remain referred to as queen in the actual article. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 01:27, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::That's the problem. You guys are voting to add information that isn't unclear, but completely WRONG. It's not contradicted, it's just never stated ever.Werebereus 02:02, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus It's very obvious. We refer to Zira as head of her pride, even though it's never actually stated in the movie that she's in charge. And we do that because it's very obvious. The same goes for Nala. And regardless, we're having this vote. So if you feel so strongly against it, then participate. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 02:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Then perhaps we should edit that along with Nala. And what's the use? Why participate? Something tells me you just wanna see me lose because you know i will. I do feel strongly, which is why i'm arguing against to vote, not partaking it. Why would I do something stupid, pointless, and futile like that?Werebereus 02:20, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :You brought up this argument, we don't agree with you, and I'm trying to settle this fairly without writing you off. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 02:27, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I was pointing something out. I asked if she wasn't queen it shouldn't be there right? Then I took it out. So am I. I have no problem with putting Zira's position as head lioness in the Trivia along with Nala, but for some reason or another you guys do despite wanting to restrict the Wiki to canon, something adding Nala as Queen is notWerebereus 02:36, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :How's it not canon? I'm not accusing you, I'm just wondering why the movie doesn't make it clear enough. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 03:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Because it's never said, onnly speculatedWerebereus 03:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :It doesn't need to be said. Actions speak louder than words. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 14:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::But it's never said anywhere, so it's not true. And if that's the case Nuka is most definately Scar's son.Werebereus 15:02, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus But it's only hinted at once. Whereas with Nala, it's hinted at a billion times. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 15:42, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Once? It's hinted at many, many times. *Him complaining about Kovu not being Scar's son and still being heir *His color similarities to Scar *Black mane that only Scar(and Maybe Ahadi) shares *Zira is more sympathetic towards him than anyone, quite possibly because Nuka is the only actual young of Scar *Nuka's motives are similar to Scar's: he wants to make Zira see he is the better chosen one *Tries to murder a(possible) family member(Simba) to take the throne *Remarks he's oldest, therefore firstborn. If he wasn't Scar's son, Scar would've killed him. The firstborn cub takes the throne, but he remarks Kovu is not Scar's son or firstborn. This basically translates into "I'm the firstborn son of Scar, yet Kovu, the youngest and not firstborn gets chosen over me. Why?" Nala is only hinted as queen 5 or 4 times while Nuka has about 7.Werebereus 03:45, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Im Done Know what? Do what you gotta do. I'm done trying to convince you all. DONE.Werebereus 02:54, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus